The following patents comprise the closest known prior art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 191,027, 1,636,766, 2,394,782, 2,718,988, 3,583,600, 3,739,961.
In the construction industry it is a commonplace practice for skilled tradesmen such as carpenters and the like to wear a toolbag about the waist to support and provide ready access to those tools which are used most frequently. Often these toolbags are formed of leather or heavy fabric, and are provided with a plurality of pockets and loops to support the hand tools thereby.
Toolbags known in the prior art are usually supported on the wearer by use of waist buckles, or by means of a separate belt which buckles about the waist. However, a standard tool bag which is loaded with a typical complement of hand tools can be extremely heavy, and the support provided by buckling the belt about the waist may be not only insufficient but also very uncomfortable. Attempts have been made in the prior art to alleviate this problem by providing suspender assemblies to redistribute the load of the toolbag to the shoulders of the wearer. These assemblies are generally characterized as being difficult to adjust for the various loads and load distributions in the toolbag. Furthermore, these prior art suspender assemblies are difficult to store and transport, due to the fact that the straps easily may become entangled with the tools, often causing the toolbag to spill its contents.